Holden Apollo
The Holden Apollo is a compact and later mid-size car that was distributed from 1989 to 1997 by Holden, the Australian subsidiary of General Motors (GM). As a successor to the GM-engineered Holden Camira, the Apollo was a badge engineered version of the Toyota Camry, also sold in Australia. In paralleling two generations of the Toyota, there were minor cosmetic differences in the grille, lights and trim, et cetera. The Apollo was one of thirteen vehicles involved in the Button car plan, which aimed to make the Australian motor business more efficient and eliminate import tariffs. However, the plan was considered to be unsuccessful, with many of the badge-engineered vehicles selling in significantly less numbers than the original manufacture's vehicle. Production ceased in late 1996, although enough cars remained until the replacement Holden Vectra arrived in mid-1997. First generation JK (1989–1991) As a replacement for the JE Camira, JK versions of the Apollo began sales in August 1989—a collaboration with Toyota Australia, which also produced the car as the Toyota Camry (SV21/SV22) for local consumption. The Apollo versions of the Camry were differentiated by a redesigned grille, tail lamps and other trim items. This badge engineering scheme was the result of the Button car plan, introduced by the Australian Government in May 1984 to rationalise and make the Australian automotive industry more competitive on a global scale by means of reducing import tariffs. Toyota Australia began local manufacturing of the Toyota Camry (SV21/SV22) in 1987 at its Port Melbourne, Victoria facility as a replacement for the Toyota Corona (T140) and the Camry before it. Engine production and panel-stamping was undertaken at Toyota's Altona, Victoria plant. In the same year, Toyota and Holden formed United Australian Automobile Industries (UAAI), a joint venture that resulted in model sharing between both automakers from August 1989. Other UAAI badge engineered cars were the Holden Nova (based on the Toyota Corolla) and the Toyota Lexcen (based on the Holden Commodore). Prior to UAAI, Holden had ventured with Nissan. Powertrains were also as for the Camry, with a twin-cam, multi-valve 2.0 litre straight-four engine and five-speed manual transmission. A four-speed overdrive automatic was made optional. All models bar the SLE had a two-barrel carburettor version of the engine (3S-FC); the SLE featured an electronic fuel-injected (EFI) version of the same (3S-FE). The base engine produced 82 kilowatts (110 hp) and 166 newton metres (122 lb·ft) of torque, with 88 kilowatts (118 hp) and 171 newton metres (126 lb·ft) for the EFI version. In May 1991, the EFI version of the engine was made standard upon the carburettored engine's deletion. This was the result of the introduction of more stringent emission standards in Australia. Like the Camira before it, the JK Apollo was available in "SL", "SLX" and "SLE" equipment variants in either sedan or station wagon body styles. An "SLX" option pack, known as the "Executive" was also available. The "SL" opened up the Apollo range with remote exterior mirrors, intermittent windscreen wipers, heated rear screen demister, remote boot release for sedans and fuel filler door, a two-speaker radio cassette player and tinted side and rear glass. "SLX" variants were distinguished by their full wheel covers, as opposed to the "SL" model's steel wheels with centre caps. The "Executive" variant was not a stand alone model, but an option pack for the "SLX", adding power steering and automatic transmission. The JK range was finished off with the "SLE". Unique-to-"SLE" equipment included the EFI engine, four-wheel disc brakes, variable intermittent windscreen wipers, a four-speaker stereo, body-coloured bumpers, dual odometers, automatic headlamp cut-off system, velour seat upholstery, centre back-seat armrest, power antenna, central locking with illuminated driver's door lock and front map lamps. Holden have issued several product recalls for the JK Apollo. The first, issued on 12 December 1989, involved a potential brake fluid leak, leading to reduced stopping efficiency. A defect involving the air filter baffle was issued on 6 September 1990 for SLE sedans and wagons. The recall was issued after the discovery of a possible dislodge of the baffle which could be drawn into the air intake system and lodge in the throttle. On 21 April 1991, a third recall involving incorrectly fitted rear brake hoses was announced followed by a fourth 2 October 1992 recall. This 1992 recall affected July 1989 to July 1990 models equipped with central locking whereby the relays in the electronic door lock control unit may fail, causing their contacts to weld. Category:Holden Category:Modern Category:Post-war